With regard to an automatic control of a general vehicle air conditioner, a target temperature of air to be blown into a passenger compartment is calculated in relation to a setting temperature, and the control is executed based on a control characteristic with respect to the target temperature as a parameter. The control characteristic is determined to be accepted by the majority of users. Therefore, the control condition of the automatic control may not be accepted by some users who have different heat sensations, for example.
To address this matter, in Japanese Patent JP-B2-3146573 and JP-B2-3111566 for example, when the control condition is changed by user's manual switch operation during the automatic control, the changed control condition is learned. Further, it is reflected to the control characteristic of the automatic control, thereby providing a desired air conditioning.
Incidentally, with regard to the air conditioner including a seat air conditioning unit that produces warm air or cold air blowing from a seat for further improving passenger comfort, the passenger's heat sensation and comfort are likely to be governed depending on the presence or absence of the air blowing from the seat, that is, on/off condition of the seat air conditioning unit.